Star Trek: The Motion Picture
Hvězdná loď Enterprise je po osmnácti měsících oprav znovu připravena prozkoumat Galaxii. Admirál James T. Kirk musí urychleně převzít velení nad svou starou lodí, protože se náhle přiblíží k Zemi obrovský oblak energie neznámého původu. Před ním, starými a novými členy posádky stojí nová výzva. Musí spolupracovat, aby zvítězili nad neznámým … Děj filmu Prolog Tři klingonské bitevní křižníky třídy K't'inga se nachází v blízkosti hranice Klingonské říše s Federací. Formace plavidel pronásleduje podivný obrovský oblak. Snaží se jej prozkoumat, proto nejdříve klingonský kapitán křižníku IKS Amar nakáže posádce nastavit taktické a později vizuální zobrazení. Poté rozhodne vypálit do středu oblaku tři fotonová torpéda. Torpéda jsou vypálena, ale při doteku s oblakem se ztratila. Protože nedošlo k výbuchu, či nějaké změně ve tvaru oblaku, dává kapitán příkaz k únikovému manévru. Mezitím, na druhé straně hranice v prostoru Federace, zajišťovala hraniční vesmírná stanice Epsilon IX komunikační spojení a prováděla hlídkování. Staniční dispečink se snažil navázat spojení s federační lodí Columbie. Avšak spojení bylo nekvalitní. I přes rušení Columbie NCC-621 předala hlášení pro velení Hvězdné flotily. Ve zprávě, datované k 7411.4, bylo uvedeno, že Columbie se chystá setkat s lodí Revere. Zprávu předal komodor Probert. V téže době pracovníci na staniční věži zaregistrovali ve čtverci L-1 4 na klingonském území boj. Při použití špionážních sond rozprostřených v blízkosti klingonských bitevních křižníků si mohl personál stanice celou situaci přiblížit. Zprvu nemohli rozeznat nepřítele Klingonů. Až při použití širokoúhlého snímání, zjistili, že jejich nepřítel je gigantický oblak. To již klingonská formace ustupovala a jeden křižník nebyl vidět - pravděpodobně byl zničen. Náhle z oblaku vyletěl kulově profilovaný modře zabarvený plazmatický výboj, který o chvíli později zasáhl další klingonský křižník. Vyzářená energie pohltila celý křižník a ten se ve chvíli zcela vypařil. Obdobná vysokoenergetická plazma znovu vyrazila z oblaku i proti velící lodi IKS Amar. Její kapitán rozkázal proti ní vypálit další torpédo, ale plazma jej bez úhony pohltila. V dalším okamžiku zmizelo z obrazovek stanice Epsilon IX i toto plavidlo. To již poručík oznamuje, že oblak pronikne v blízkosti nich do prostoru Federace a že bude směřovat přímo k Zemi. Daleko od bitvy, na náhorní plošině planety Vulkán, klečí a medituje Spock. Po chvíli povstane a zadívá se na velké starobylé sochy a je nucen si při tom zastínit zrak proti silnému slunci. Pak se pomalu vydá pod jednu ze soch, která představuje prastarého vulkánského válečníka držícího lirpu. Zde na něj čekají tři Vulkánci, dva staří muži – Mistři a mezi nimi žena - Velmistryně. Spok pozvedne ruku a po vulkánsku je pozdraví. Velmistryně na tento pozdrav odpoví tím, že zahajuje starobylý obřad: "Naši předkové se na těchto písčinách zbavili svých zvířecích vášní, … dosáhli Kolinahru a zachránili náš národ. Dosáhli Kolinahru, který oprošťuje. Dlouhá léta jsi usiloval, Spocku … a dokázal jsi, že jsi hoden přijmout od nás symbol této absolutní logiky." Přitom žena k němu přistoupí a je vidět, že drží řetěz s přívěskem představujícím symbol absolutní logiky, který mu bude chtít zavěsit na krk. Spock však proti ní pozdvihne ruku a pozastaví jí, protože jej něco rozptýlilo, jako by přijal nějakou zprávu z vesmíru. Žena ho požádá o splynutí myslí a Spock s tím souhlasí. Proto mu přiloží ruku ke tváři a zjišťuje, že jejich myšlenky se propojily. Dále řekla, "Jsme spojeni, jako jedna bytost. Cítím to vědomí, které tě volá z vesmíru … Bouří tvou lidskou krev, Spocku." Poté od něho odstoupila, upustila symbol absolutní logiky na zem a dodala, "Ještě jsi nedosáhl Kolinahru. Svou odpověď musíš hledat jinde. Zde ji najít nemůžeš. Žij dlouho a blaze, Spocku." Poté se Mistři a Velmistryně otočí a odchází. Nová Enterprise Mezitím (hvězdné datum 7410.2) v části San Francisca, nazývané Presidio, v areálu velitelství Hvězdné flotily, přistává vzdušná tramvaj s admirálem Jamesem T. Kirkem. Jakmile z ní ve vstupní hale velitelství vystoupí, zahlédne mezi mnoha procházejícími osobami komandéra Sonaka. Ihned se ho ptá, zda již byl jmenován vědeckým důstojníkem na Enterprise. Sonak mu přitaká a děkuje, že ho do této funkce doporučil. Kirk se dále zajímá, proč Sonak není na palubě, když loď v orbitálním suchém doku prochází posledními zkouškami. Dovídá se od něho, že mu kapitán Decker uložil zajistit poslední poradu před odletem Enterprise a je ještě dost času, protože loď má odlétat až za dvacet hodin. Kirk mu na to odpoví, že Enterprise odletí již za dvanáct hodin a žádá ho, aby se u něho na palubě hlásil během hodiny. Prý se jen tři minuty zdrží u admirála Nogury. Sonak se podiví, proč by se měl u Kirka na palubě lodi hlásit, když se přece po poradě vrací na loď. Dostane se mu pouze strohého zopakování rozkazu, "Hlaste se u mě za hodinu." Poté Kirk Sonaka opouští a zanechává ho ve vstupní hale překvapeného a nechápajícího stát. O něco později se Kirk nechává přenést transportérem na orbitální San Franciské lodní doky. Transportní paprsek ho dopravil do technického oddělení obrovitého orbitálního technického komplexu. V blízkém v suchém doku se připravuje ke startu Enterprise. Mezi skupinkou lidí stojících okolo transportního počítače je i Montgomery Scott. Jakmile Kirka zahlédne, ihned k němu spěchá a zdraví se s ním. Pak se nechá slyšet, "Admirále, ten rozkaz k odletu – dvanáct hodin to snad Flotila nemyslí vážně." Kirk se místo odpovědi pustí do Scotta, proč nepracuje přenosové zařízení Enterprise. Scott to vysvětlí slovy "Oh, malý problém, pane, jen dočasné." Pak pokračuje ve vysvětlování problémů modernizace Enterprise. Rozčileně říká, že práce na ní trvá osmnáct měsíců a teď se chce, aby byly zakončeny za dvanáct hodin. Je podle něj třeba čas na důkladné prohlídky. Kirk jej hned odvádí do transportního modulu, protože nechce, aby je slyšel ještě někdo jiný. Pak mu vysvětluje, "Pane Scotte, nepřátelský objekt neuvěřitelně ničivé síly je vzdálen od Země méně než tři dny cesty. Jediná hvězdná loď v dosahu je Enterprise. Ať už je nebo není připravená, odstartuje za dvanáct hodin." Scott odpoutal modul od komplexu a zahájil přelet do suchého doku, kde se nacházela Enterprise. Při přeletu Scott vysvětluje, že posádka neměla dost času seznámit se s novým zařízením a že přístroje nejsou vyzkoušeny při warp rychlosti. Kirk mu skáče do řeči "A kapitán nemá zkušenosti? Dva a půl roku velení Operačnímu oddělení Hvězdné flotily mě možná unavilo, ale nepovažoval bych se za nezkušeného. Dali mi zpátky mou loď', Scotty." Scott je překvapen a domýšlí se, že s Nogurou to Kirk neměl snadné. Kirk to potvrzuje. Scott začíná chápat závažnost úkolu a doplňuje, že nemůže zklamat člověka, který si troufne na tak obrovský úkol. Dále dodává, "Loď odletí za dvanáct hodin, pane, a bude připravená." Scott umožní, aby si při přibližovacím manévru mohl nastupující kapitán podrobně prohlédnout přebudovanou a zmodernizovanou loď zavěšenou v suchém doku. Na první pohled jsou vidět rozdíly proti původní lodi. Nyní má Enterprise dvě nové warpové motorové gondoly s nově vedenými pylony, zapuštěný hlavní deflektor, nově zabudovaná zdvojená přední fotonová torpéda. Dále je vidět nový typ impulzního pohonu a nové provedení můstkového modulu. Výměna kapitána Nakonec se přepravní modul přiblíží k Enterprise a Scott jej navádí k přechodové komoře na hangárové palubě. Oba vystoupí a vejdou do haly, ve které panuje pracovní nepořádek. U vstupu na ně čeká podporučík, který vítá admirála a šéfinženýra Scott žádá, aby se ihned dostavil do strojovny, kde ho naléhavě potřebují. Podporučík nabízí Kirkovi, že mu ukáže cestu. Kirk odmítá a sám jde k nejbližšímu turbovýtahu, protože se chce dostat na můstek. Na můstku panuje naprostý, ale řízený chaos. Všichni přítomní se snaží, aby loď byla včas připravena ke startu. Proto si v prvé chvíli nikdo Kirka nevšímá. Jakmile vstoupí mezi dveře turbovýtahu, spatří ho Uhura. Hned mu oznamuje, že obdržela zprávu Flotily, která oznámila, že Kirk přebírá velení. Hluk na lodi utichá a všichni jeho známí se kolem něj sbíhají, včetně Sulu a Chekova. Kirk je potěšen, ale přeje si, aby k setkání došlo za okolností ne tak kritických. Ihned jim oznamuje, že stanice Epsilon IX sleduje Vetřelce a žádá Uhuru, aby jim uvolnila kanál. Potom se Kirk zajímá, kde je kapitán Decker. Od Sula se dovídá: "Ve ve strojovně, pane … On to neví." Kirk na otázku neodpoví, ale žádá Chekova, aby svolal celou posádku na čtvrtou hodinu na odpočinkovou palubu. Ještě doplňuje, že všem chce říci, co se stalo. Pak se již beze slova Kirk otáčí a opět vchází do turbovýtahu. Když se za ním zavřely dveře, nechává se Sulu slyšet, "Chtěl tu loď zpátky. A má jí." Uhura přikývá, ale jeden nový podporučík se ozývá "A co kapitán Decker? Byl tady po celou dobu, kdy probíhaly opravy." Uhura mu na to úsečně odpovídá, "Právě se nám zdvojnásobili šance, že se z výpravy vrátíme v pořádku." Kirk se z můstku vydává do strojovny, kde kapitán Decker a šéfinženýr Scott odstraňují poruchu na transportéru. Právě odhalili, že závada je způsobena neaktivovanými transportními senzory z důvodu vadného modulu. Právě když Scott požaduje na poručíku Clearymu, aby zajistil namontování nových záložních senzorů, Decker si všimne Kirka. Ihned ho srdečně vítá slovy "Enterprise odstartuje podle plánu, i kdybychom ji měli z doku vytáhnout vlastníma rukama.". Kirk na jeho slova nereaguje a požádá pouze Deckera o rozhovor v soukromí. Oba popojdou za přepážku a Decker se jen strachuje, aby ho to nezdrželo v práci, a doufá, že to nebude formální řeč. Proto mu Kirk stručně oznamuje: "Přebírám velení, Wille." Deckera to zaskočilo, zmohl se pouze říci: "Cože?" Proto Kirk pokračuje: "Nastupuji místo vás jako kapitán Enterprise. Zůstanete zde jako výkonný důstojník. Jste dočasně ponížen na komandéra." Decker tomu nemůže uvěřit a zmůže se znovu jen na dotaz, zdali Kirk osobně přebírá velení. Kirk na otázku odpoví pozitivně. Ale další Deckerův vyzní tvrději: "Smím se zeptat proč?" A Kirk vysvětluje: "Mám zkušenosti. Pět let jsem se potýkal s neznámem, jako je toto. Dobře znám Enterprise i její posádku." To Decker nevydrží a skáče mu do řeči s upozorněním, že loď je téměř zcela nová a že jí nemůže znát, jako on. Na to Kirk reaguje stroze: "Proto zůstáváte na palubě." Pak k němu přistupuje blíže a dodává: "Je mi to líto, Wille." To již Decket neudrží a vyčte admirálovi, že toho ani trochu nelituje. Připomene mu, že když ho doporučoval za velitele, tak tehdy pravil, že si najde způsob, jak se na Enterprise vrátit. A ještě dodal, že ho našel. Na to Kirk chladně rozkáže: "Hlaste se na můstku, komandére. Okamžitě!" Decker jen hořce reaguje: „Ano, pane.“ Potom se prkenně otáčí a odchází. Tragédie Kirk chvíli postojí, aby se zklidnil. Právě když si se Scottem vymění smutné pohledy, na transportním panelu, kde pracuje poručík Cleary, vyšlehne výboj. Cleary ihned požádá transportní místnost, aby se ozvala, a přítomným nahlašuje, že svítí červená výstražná signalizace. Scott přiskakuje k ovládací konzoli a žádá přes interkom, aby byl transportér vypnut. Avšak od Cleryho se dovídá, že je pozdě, protože právě probíhá transport. V témže okamžiku se Scott a Kirk snaží co nejrychleji dostat do transportní místnosti. Tam šéfka přepravy Randová naléhavě žádá velitelství, aby transport osob přerušili a aby je vrátili zpět, ale přes interkom se dovídá, že velitelství se nedaří sestavit jejich vzorec. Když tam Kirk se Scottem doběhnou, na transportních plošinách probíhá neúspěšné zmaterializování. Kirk přebírá ovládání transportní konzole a žádá velitelství, aby zesílili signál, protože je nekvalitní a příliš slabý. Zhmotňování chvíli vypadá nadějně, dokonce se začínají objevovat siluety osob, ale náhle se všechno hroutí a ozývá se nepříčetné lidské kvílení. Randová se obrací od transportní plošiny, protože se nemůže koukat na znetvořené a trpící postavy. Na plošině umírá komandér Sonak a ještě další důstojník. Pak vše utichá a mizí. Kirk se jen stroze zeptá: "Velitelství, máte je?" Dostává smutnou odpověď, "Enterprise, to, co jsme přijali, dlouho nežilo. Naštěstí." Kirk je zcela zaražen, žádá velitelství Flotily, aby vyjádřili soustrast jejich rodinám a u Sonaka, aby to zajistili přes vulkánské velvyslanectví. Pak se obrací k Randové a utěšuje jí, že to není její vina a že nemohli nic udělat. Kirk z transportní místnosti vyjde do chodby lodi. Je tak smrtí dvou osob zdrcen, že na chvíli ztrácí orientaci a musí se zeptat procházející řadové členky posádky na cestu k turbovýtahu. Když se vydá správným směrem, náhle na chodbě spatří stojícího Deckera. Ihned k němu přistoupí a oznamuje mu, že potřebuje místo Sonaka někoho nového a že by bylo nejlepší, kdyby to byl opět Vulkánec. Od Deckera se dovídá, že nikoho se stejnou kvalifikací nemají. Kirk oponuje, že příslušnou kvalifikaci má samotný Decker a že tedy funkci vědeckého důstojníka bude muset vykonávat sám. Pak ho nechává stát samotného a odchází. Kirk předstupuje před posádku Enterprise Těsně před tím, než Kirk dorazí na rekreační palubu, je prakticky celé shromážděné posádce lodi promítnut na velké obrazovce záznam o zničení klingonských lodí. Poté Kirk s vyššími důstojníky vstupuje na připravený stupínek a začíná hovořit. "To je vše, co víme … Těleso je ve vzdálenosti 53,4 hodin od Země. Enterprise je jediná loď Federace, která tomu stojí v cestě. Máme rozkaz je zastavit, prozkoumat a udělat vše, co je nutné. A možné." Proslov Kirka náhle přeruší zvuková signalizace. Uhura přistupuje ke komunikačnímu panelu interkomu a zapíná hlasitý příposlech. Hlásí se stanice Epsilon IX s naléhavou zprávou pro kapitána Enterprise. Kirk dává příkaz, aby vysílání bylo přepojeno do rekreační paluby na zavěšenou obrazovku, aby ji mohli všichni přítomní slyšet a vidět. Na obrazovce se objevuje komandér Branch, který oznamuje, že "oblak je identifikován jako pole energie neznámého původu. Rozměry... Panebože, má průměr víc než dvě astronomické jednotky. Uvnitř musí být nějaký neuvěřitelně silný zdroj. Na všech kmitočtech vysíláme přátelské pozdravy. - Žádná odpověd'." Do jeho zprávy vskakuje poručík, který oznamuje, že uvnitř oblaku nebylo zjištěno nic. Po chvíli upřesňuje, že něco uvnitř je, ale všechny jejich skeny to odráží. Poté si služba na stanici vzájemně skáče do řeči, ale dá se vyrozumět, že nastává náhlý nárůst energie, že je přijat složitě strukturovaný kód a že si možná skeny vysvětlují jako nepřátelský projev. V témže okamžiku se začíná obraz trhat a hlasy přerušovat. Lze však vyrozumět, že oblak na stanici zaútočil. Kirk dává pokyn, aby byl na obrazovce promítnut vnější pohled na stanici. Je vidět, že konstrukce stanice je postupně pohlcována modrými plazmovými výboji a nakonec naprosto mizí. Nakonec na obrazovce zůstává jen Vetřelec. Na rekreační palubě je naprosté ticho, pouze Kirk dává příkaz k vypnutí spojení. A oznamuje, že začíná odpočítávání ke startu, který bude za čtyřicet minut. Pak se všichni v tichosti rozcházejí po svých úkolech. Těsně před startem O něco později přichází Kirk již oblečený do kapitánské uniformy na můstek, aby zahájil konečné přípravy lodi ke startu. Uhura mu nahlašuje, že transportní systém je opraven a funguje zcela normálně. Sulu, který sedí u své kormidelní konzole, oznamuje, že suchý dok je na přijmu. Kapitán dává pokyn k předání odpovědi, že se vyčkává do doby, než posádka zaujme svá místa. Uhura potvrzuje splnění úkolu a doplňuje, že v transportní místnosti se hlásí navigátorka poručík Ilia. Ještě s překvapením doplňuje, že je to Delťanka. Ani to stačila dopovědět, na můstku se otevírají dveře turbovýtahu a mezi nimi stojí nová navigátorka. Její příchod způsobí rozruch mezi přítomnou mužskou částí posádky. Ilia se hlásí do služby, Kirk povstává a vítá jí. V téže chvíli si Ilia všimne, že na pracovišti vědeckého důstojníka je Decker. Ten, evidentně potěšen, že ji vidí, povstává, a hned ji také zdraví. Kirkovi dodává, že se znají od doby, kdy sloužil na poručíkově domovské planetě. Ilia se na něho usměje, ale diví se, proč již Decker není kapitánem. Kirk jim vskočí do rozhovoru a sám tuto skutečnost potvrzuje a doplňuje, že je nyní prvním a navíc i vědeckým důstojníkem. Decker Kirka doplňuje, že Kirk v něho naprosto důvěřuje. Do toho se Kirk tázavě otočí na Iliu s tim, že doufá, že jí může také důvěřovat. Ona mu pouze odpoví, že ve svých záznamech má uvedenu přísahu celibátu a žádá ho, zda může začít pracovat. Kapitán souhlasí a ona přechází ke své konzoli. Uhura oznamuje, že šest posledních členů posádky se už připravuje k přenosu transportním paprskem na palubu, ale poslední z nich odmítá vstoupit na přenosovou plošinu. Kirk tuší, o koho se jedná a proto se rozhodne, že to půjde osobně vyřešit. Hned se nechává turbovýtahem dopravit do transportní místnosti. Právě tam dorazí, když sestupují z plošiny čtyři noví členové posádky. Ptá se poslední příchozí, Elleny, co je dole za problém. Společně s šéfkou přepravy Randovou a jejím pomocníkem se Kirk dovídá, že "Říkal něco, že chce vidět, jak to rozmetá naše molekuly." To již bylo Kirkovi jasné, o koho se jedná a žádá velitelství, aby ihned transportovali toho důstojníka. Za několik sekund se na přenosové plošině zhmotňuje muž s mohutným vousem. Je to Dr. Leonard McCoy. Kirk k němu spěchá a zvesela mu připomene, že se dušoval, že se do Hvězdné flotily nikdy nevrátí. McCoy sestupujíc z plošiny se brání: "Tak moment, kapitáne. Vysvětlím ti, co se stalo. Tvůj obdivovaný admirál Nogura použil málo známou a zastaralou klauzuli o nasazení záloh. Jednoduše řečeno, kapitáne, odvedli mě násilím." Kirk odporuje a McCoy hned chápe, co je za tím a jízlivě říká: "To byl tvůj nápad, že?" Kirk se brání, že tam venku "něco" je. V té chvíli mu doktor vztekle skáče do řečí: "Proč každý objekt, kterému nerozumíme, musíme nazývat "něco"?" Kapitán se brání: "Prostě je to tak. Potřebuju tě. Kruci, Kostro, já tě potřebuju. Zoufale." A nabídne doktorovi ruku. McCoy, jako by se zdráháním, ji přijímá a žádá o povolení ke vstupu na palubu. A Randová mu jej vesele uděluje. Hned nato se doktor začne vyptávat, že slyšel, že na palubě je teď lékařkou Chapelová. Upozorňuje, že bude potřebovat skvělou sestru a ne doktorku, která by se s ním přela o každou diagnózu. A má strach, že mu inženýři určitě přestavěli ošetřovnu, pořád prý něco přestavují. Doktor pomalu opouští místnost a Kirk se s uspokojením uculuje. Start Celá posádka je na palubě Enterprise. Suchý dok přistupuje k závěrečným pracím, pohasínají osvětlovací rampy, všechny pracovní a nákladní přepravníky se vzdalují. Výkonná posádka zaujala svá místa na můstku. Uhura oznamuje, že řízení z doku je připraveno. Sulu oznamuje, že řízení lodi je aktivováno a Ilia doplňuje, že systémy pracují normálně. Uhura hlásí, že došlo povolení k opuštění doku a že nastává odpoutání. Postupně je aktivováno trupové osvětlení a kapitán Kirk dává Sulovi pokyn k aktivaci manévrovacích trysek. Sulu potvrzuje splnění úkolu a doplňuje, že je udržována předletová pozice. Kirk rozkazuje: "Kupředu, pane Sulu. Vyveďte nás ven." Majestátní loď pomalu opouští suchý dok. Enterprise pomalu zaujímá pozici na oběžné dráze zatemnělé části Země. Největší pracovní úsilí panuje ve strojovně. Od řídícího pultu šéfinženýr nahlašuje můstku, že impulzní pohon je k dispozici. Na tuto zprávu Kirk čeká a hned dává pokyn Sulovi, aby spustil motory a nastavil poloviční impulsovou rychlost. Sulu přidává ovládací pákou výkon a Enterprise postupně zrychluje. Na hlavní obrazovce se zobrazuje zadní odletový pohled a je vidět, jak se Země rychle zmenšuje. Po chvíli kapitán žádá, aby obrazovka byla přepnuta na přední záběr. Loď míjí Jupiter s jeho měsíci a rychle se blíží k okraji Sluneční soustavy. Na můstku všichni pilně pracují a mezi jednotlivými činnostmi Decker upozorňuje kapitána, že když loď přejde před opuštěním Sluneční soustavy na warp rychlost s faktorem 7, umožní to dosáhnout Vetřelce za 20,1 hodiny. V témže okamžiku se otevírají dveře turbovýtahu a na můstek vchází již hladce oholený Dr. McCoy. Kirk chce hned vědět, zda se mu líbila nově zařízená ošetřovna. Doktor si postěžuje, že mu spíše připomíná výpočetní středisko. Kapitán se poté otáčí na Deckera s otázkou, zda je warp pohon připraven. Decker ho ujišťuje, že je vše v pořádku. Doporučuje však důrazně kapitánovi, aby byla provedena zkušební simulace. Toto kapitán zamítá slovy: "Pane Deckere, ten objekt se každou minutou blíží k Zemi." Nato se kapitán spojuje se strojovnou a žádá vše připravit pro warp. Přes interkom Scott protestuje, také chce provést další simulace, hlavně pak na průtokových snímačích. Kirk je však netrpělivý a rovnou dává rozkaz k přechodu na warp rychlost. Přesto se Dr. McCoy nahýbá nad kapitánské křeslo a zašeptá kapitánovi do ucha, "Jime, nepřeháněj to. Tvoji lidé znají svou práci." Ve strojovně technik, provádějící simulace, nahlašuje šéfinženýrovi, ževše je hotovo. Scott hlášení přijímá. Přechází k interkomu a oznamuje, že byla provedena simulace na mezní zatížení lodi, ale že přesto nemůže zaručit, že to Enterprise vydrží. Přesto Kirk dává pokyn k připojení warp pohonu a Sulovi přikazuje nastavit warp na jedna. Sulu u své konzole ihned zrychluje loď, až dosahuje warpu 1. Ze začátku vše vypadá v pořádku, ale po chvíli se Enterprise ocitá v červí díře. Kirk přikazuje vrátit se na impulsovou rychlost a nastavit plný zpětný chod. Jenže loď se i nadále řítí do červí díry. Sulu hlásí, že kormidla nereagují i přesto že je impulsní pohon zapojen na zpětný chod. Uhura oznamuje, že díky efektu červí díry je zablokována subprostorová komunikace. Decker doplňuje, že řízení nebude fungovat 22,5 sekundy - do doby než se dostanou na podsvětelnou rychlost. Na lodi i na posádce se projevují negativní efekty přítomnosti červí díry - deformace a prodlužování rozměrů. Do toho navigátorka Ilia vykřikuje, že v červí díře přímo před Enterprise se nachází neznámý malý předmět. Kirk rozkazuje zvednout štíty, žádá o zobrazení objektu na hlavní obrazovce a nařizuje přejít na ruční řízení. Na obrazovce se postupně, jak se k němu loď přibližuje, objekt zvětšuje. Do toho se jednotliví důstojníci překřikují, když oznamují, co nefunguje. Ruční řízení nereaguje, hlavní deflektory nefungují, energetický sytém je přetížen. Také je slyšet, že ke srážce dojde za dvacet sekund. Kirk nařizuje Chekovovi aktivovat phasery. Jakmile to Decker zaslechne, obtížně vyskakuje se svého pracoviště a důrazně žádá, aby Chekov Kirkův rozkaz nesplnil a místo toho, aby použil fotonová torpéda. Do toho všeho zmatku Ilia upřesňuje, že neznámým objektem je astroid velikosti nula sedm. Decker se velmi obtížně přesunuje k pracovišti Chekova a společně aktivují torpéda. Chekov astroid zaměřuje, a když zbývá šest sekund do srážky, fotonová torpéda jsou odpálena. Zbývá méně než čtyři sekundy do srážky a astroid je torpédy zasažen. Ihned se rozpadá a hvězdná loď se vynořuje z červí díry. Jakmile červí díra zmizela a Enterprise je opět ve volném vesmíru, všechny systémy na lodi začínají pracovat normálně. Kirk požaduje na navigátorce nahlášení polohy. Ilia mu oznamuje, že vypočítává nový kurz, Uhura oznamuje, že spojení je také funkční a Chekov doplňuje, že nebyla hlášená žádná zranění. "Omyl," ozývá se Dr. McCoy, "je tady jeden zraněný. Můj rozum. Strachem jsem se skoro pomátl, kapitáne." Decker nahlašuje, že loď pluje rychlostí 0,8 a spojuje se přes interkom se strojovnou. Chce vědět, jak to u nich vypadá. Šéfinženýr Scott se ihned ozývá, žádá o strpení a nahlašuje, že technici vše prověřují. Kirk ho unaveně upozorní, že potřebují warp rychlost. Scott mu nahlašuje, že červí díru vyvolala nestabilita pohonu lodi a že to nyní musí seřídit. Kapitán ho upozorňuje, že neznámý objekt se vzdálen necelé dva dni cesty od Země a že ho musí zastavit. Poté stroze přikazuje navigátorce, aby porovnala jejich kurs s polohou Vetřelce. Vypíná interkom, zvedá se ze svého křesla, předá velení Sulovi a žádá Deckera, aby ho následoval do jeho kajuty, protože si s ním chce promluvit. K nim se připojuje Dr. McCoy a všichni vstupují do turbovýtahu. Neočekávaná pomoc Ihned jak dojdou na palubě 5 do kapitánovy kajuty, Kirk se oboří na prvního důstojníka, proč zrušil jeho rozkaz o palbě z phaserů. Decker se mu snaží vysvětlit, že na Enterprise se účinnost phaserů zvyšuje napojením na hlavní pohonné jednotky. A kdyby se antihmota pohonu dostala do nerovnováhy, byly by phasery automaticky odstaveny. Teprve nyní si Kirk uvědomuje, že Decker jednal správně, a hned se mu omluví. Decker mu za to děkuje a navíc je mu jasné, že s největší pravděpodobností uvedl kapitána do rozpaků. Kirk mu na to tiše odpoví: "Zachránil jste loď." Decker na to stroze reaguje: "Jsem si toho vědom, pane." To již Kirk nevydrží a oboří se na něj: "Nesnažte se mi dokázat, že jste lepší, Deckere." Decker si stále zachovává klid a s povolením Kirka pokračuje ve vysvětlování: "Za posledního dva a půl roku jste nebyl v kosmu ani hodinu. Nejste obeznámen s technickými změnami této lodi. Podle mého názoru to ohrožuje úspěch celé naší mise " To Kirka zaráží, dlouhou dobu přemýšlí nad odpovědí, nakonec se zhluboka nadechne a rozhovor uzavírá slovy: "Věřím, že... že mi se všemi překážkami pomůžete, pane." Decker mu odpoví, že v něj může důvěřovat. To již kapitán neudrží a vyhrkne ze sebe: "V tom případě vás již nebudu déle zdržovat od vašich povinností." Celý rozhovor z rohu kajuty sleduje Dr. McCoy. Když Decker odejde, ihned Kirka popíchne, že Decker může mít pravdu. Decker opustí kapitánovu kabinu a zamyšleně prochází chodbami paluby 5 k nejbližšímu turbovýtahu. Když k němu dorazí, právě z něho vystupuje Ilia. Ptá se ho, jak to bylo u kapitána těžké. Dovídá se o něho, že to nebylo horší, než očekával. Ještě doplňuje, že to bylo asi tak těžké, jako když ji opět uviděl a prosí jí za odpuštění. Ona chce vědět, co mu má odpustit, zda to, že odletěl z planety Delta IV nebo to, že se s ní ani nerozloučil. Decker ji uchopí za ramena a odpovídá jí také otázkou. Chce vědět, zda by se dokázala zeptat ona, kdyby se to znovu opakovalo. Ilia pouze vysloví "ne", jemně se vysmekne z jeho sevření a odejde. Mezitím se v kapitánově kajutě dále dohadují McCoy s Kirkem. Kirk na něm rovnou chce vědět, co proti němu má. Takže doktor bez oklik spustí: "To ty chceš dokázat, že jsi lepší. Vnutil jsi Flotile rozhodnutí o svém jmenování. Využil jsi ohrožení Země, abys získal Enterprise zpátky." Kirk se proti němu naklání a skáče do řeči otázkou, zda si také myslí, že má v úmyslu ponechat si velení. A doktor mu bez oklik přitaká a ještě dodává: "Je to posedlost. Ale posedlost tě může zaslepit a ovlivnit v kritických situacích. Příkladem je tvá reakce na Deckera, Jime." Do vzrušeného rozhovoru náhle Kirk přes videokom dostává od Uhury zprávu, že se k lodi blíží federační raketoplán dlouhého doletu. Žádá o povolení k přiblížení a připojení se. Kirk chce vědět, proč raketoplán přilétá. Od Chekova se Kirk dovídá, že bezpečnostní skeny ukazují stupeň priority jedna. Ještě doplňuje, že nepřátelské úmysly nebyly potvrzeny a předpokládá, že přilétá nějaký posel. Kirk se dále nevyptává, a Chekovovi oznamuje, že se hned dostaví. Poté přerušuje spojení s můstkem. Pak se obrací na McCoye a stroze mu oznamuje, že jeho názor bere na vědomí, a naposled se optá, zda ještě něco má. Doktor mu tiše a rozvážně říká: "To záleží na tobě." Po těchto slovech McCoy opouští jeho kajutu a nechává tam Kirka, aby sám o všem přemýšlel. Krátce poté přilétá raketoplán k Enterprise. Pilot provádí přibližovací manévr. Odděluje kabinu pro cestující, která se plavně přesouvá k přechodové komoře vesmírné lodi. V době, kdy se přes interkomm ozývá hlášení, že na palubě kabiny je jeden cestující, člen Flotily, v současné době mimo službu, již u vnitřních přechodových dveří čeká Chekov. Otevírá se hermetizační poklop a vchází Spock. Chvíli se zastaví před Chekovem a žádá povolení ke vstupu na palubu. Chekov je z příchozího tak překvapen, že pouze vykoktá "uděleno pane. Udě … leno." Bez dalších řečí Spock odchází na můstek a raketoplán odlétá od Enterprise. Na můstku jsou z jeho příchodu všichni zaskočeni. Kirk se sebe pouze vykoktá "ale … to je … Spock!" Spock, naprosto chladně a bez emocí, všechny včetně Kirka ignoruje a rovnou přechází k pracovišti vědeckého důstojníka a žádá komandéra Deckera o uvolnění jeho místa. Ten mu ohromeně uvolňuje a Spock ihned přistupuje k ovládacímu panelu a začíná pracovat. Přitom přítomné informuje, že sledoval jejich komunikaci s velitelstvím Hvězdné flotily. Ví, že mají problémy s pohonem a nabízí služby jako vědecký důstojník. Jen má podmínku, že proti tomu nebude Decker. Kirk chce na komandérovi vědět, zda s tím souhlasí. Ten bez přemýšlení souhlasí a doplňuje, že zná Spockovu kvalifikaci. Proto kapitán Kirk ukládá Chekovovi, aby Spocka s okamžitou platností zařadil zpět do činné služby a aby ho zapsal jako vědeckého důstojníka. To již McCoy a Chapelová vystupuji na můstku z turbovýtahu a spěchají ke Spockovi. Srdečně ho vítají. On se na ně pouze chvíli chladně dívá a poté se beze slova obrací zpět k práci. I Uhura, když kolem ní Spock prochází k turbovýtahu, mu říká, že všichni mají radost, že je opět s nimi na palubě. Spock se obrátí na Kirka a požádá ho o povolení vzdálit se do strojovny, aby si mohl promluvit se šéfinženýrem o potížích s pohonem. Kirk pokývá hlavou, a když Spock vstupuje do turbovýtahu, říká mu do zad: "Pane Spocku. Vítejte na palubě." Spock se na chvíli zastaví, ale pak beze slova odjíždí. Kirk i McCoy se po jeho odchodu na sebe jen tázavě podívají. Spock význačně napomůže opravě motorů, takže asi po třech hodinách práce mohl být dán pokyn k přechodu na warp rychlost. Za tuto pomoc kapitán Spockovi zaznamená poděkování do kapitánova deníku. Nic již nebrání Sulovi, aby se znovu pokusil o spuštění warp pohonu. Provádí to opatrně, jen pomalu zrychluje. Všichni na můstku i ve strojovně jsou napjatí, zda to dobře dopadne. Vše se daří a Sulu slavnostně ohlašuje, že bylo dosaženo warpu 7. Později se Kirk a McCoy setkávají se Spockem v důstojnické místnosti. Spock přichází stroze, nahlašuje podle předpisu svůj příchod a hlavně zdůrazňuje, že přichází na kapitánův rozkaz. Kirk ho přátelsky vybídne, aby se posadil. McCoy uštěpačně prohlašuje, že se Spock vůbec nezměnil, že je stále stejně srdečný a přátelský. Spock mu to hned vrací obdobnou replikou, že se také nezměnil, že má stále stejnou slabost pro bezvýznamné emoce. Jejich pošťuchování přerušuje Kirk dotazem, proč Spock nezůstal na Vulkánu. Podle zpráv tam měl zůstat již navždy. Doktor ještě uštěpačně doplňuje, že prý se měl podrobit Kolineeru. Spock mu odpoví naprosto klidně že, jestli měl na mysli Kolinahr, tak měl pravdu. McCoy se nedá odradit a zdůrazňuje, že měl na mysli vulkánský rituál, který má osobu zbavit všech zbytečných emocí. Kirk přerušuje jejich pošťuchování dotazem, jestli obřad nepřerušil, aby se mohl k nim připojit, a opět ho důrazně žádá, aby se laskavě posadil. Spock si konečně sedá a to pouze na okraj křesla. Po chvilce zamyšlení začne Kirkovi vysvětlovat, že na Vulkánu pocítil vědomí, které je mnohem silnější než cokoli, co kdy dříve poznal. Podle něho se jedná o krystalicky dokonale uspořádaný vzorec myšlenek a je přesvědčen, že pochází od Vetřelce. Vysvětlování svého zážitku ukončil myšlenkou, že se domnívá, že Vetřelec může znát odpovědi na jeho otázky. McCoy zavtipkuje hláškou, zda je to skutečně šťastná náhoda, že letí právě tímto směrem. Kirk doktora přátelsky napomene "Kostro!" a podotkne, že Spocka potřebují a Spocka upozorní, že potřebuje Vetřelce. Spock uzavírá rozhovor myšlenkou, že je přesvědčen, že jeho přítomnost je výhodná pro oba. Kirk ještě doplní, že od něho očekává, aby okamžitě ohlásí jakékoliv vzorce myšlenek, které pocítí a to ať už ho ovlivní nebo ne. Spock to považuje za samozřejmost. Pak se zvedá a beze slova odchází, protože Kirk již na něm nic jiného nechce. Kapitán se také chystá k odchodu z důstojnické místnosti, ale doktor McCoy ho staví otázkou: "Jestli je pro něj ta superinteligence tak důležitá, jak říká, jak budeme vědět, že...?" Kirk ho v polovině slova přeruší a sám doplní otázku: "Že nedá přednost svým zájmům před zájmy lodi?" Sám se nad svojí otázkou chvíli zamyslí a sám si odpoví, že tomu nikdy neuvěřil, a ještě vyslovuje další otázku: "Co víme o kterémkoli z nás?" V tuto chvíli z můstku volá nadporučík Uhura přes interkom kapitána. Hlásí mu, že loď bude mít za 3,7 minuty vizuální kontakt s Vetřelcem. Kirk oznamuje, že se dostaví rychle na můstek a opouští McCoye, aniž by dokončili rozhovor. První kontakt Na lodi je vyhlášen poplach. Ve všech prostorech lodi srší velké pracovní úsilí, všichni spěchají na svá pracoviště. Kirk již také sedí ve svém křesle na můstku, žádá změnu tmavě červeného osvětlení můstku na normální a dále plné zobrazení. Oba příkazy jsou ihned personálem můstku splněny. Na hlavní obrazovce se objevuje obrovský modrý oblak energie, který se postupně zvětšuje. Kapitán chce vědět, jak to vypadá s vysíláním mezinárodního kódu. Uhura ujišťuje, že vysílá na všech kmitočtech přátelské pozdravy. Chekov do toho hlásí, že na všech palubách je vyhlášen poplach a Spock doplňuje, že loď je proskenovávaná. Kirk nařizuje, aby se neprováděly žádné odvetné akce, má strach, aby si to protivník nevyložil, jako nepřátelský čin. Spock od svého pracoviště doplňuje, že skenování vychází přímo ze středu oblaku a je prováděno neznámým typem energie. Po chvíli Uhura hlásí, že na její vysílání nikdo nereaguje. Chekov chce vědět, zda má nastavit bitevní postavení, ale kapitán Kirk to zakazuje. Nechce, aby to bylo protivníkem chápáno, jako provokace. Jak to uslyšel Decker, ihned přichází ke Kirkovi a doporučuje vysunout štíty. Kirk s tímto návrhem opět ze stejného důvodu nesouhlasí. Naopak, kapitán chce na Spokovi hlášení o složení oblaku. Spock oznamuje, že se jedná o energetické pole třídy 12. Všichni z této obrovské hodnoty jsou zaskočeni a Decker znovu důrazně opakuje svůj návrh na preventivní obranu - nyní s odůvodněním, že všichni vědí, co Vetřelec dokáže. Roztržku mezi Deckerem a Kirkem přerušuje Spock s hlášením, že předpokládá, že uprostřed oblaku je nějaký objekt. Na Kirkovi je vidět naprosté vypětí a po malém zamyšlení opakuje: "Nechci vyprovokovat útok. Pokud vám to není jasné, tak ..." Decker ho však nenechá ani domluvit a rozčileně Kirkoví říká: "Je mou povinností jako prvního důstojníka poukázat na možnosti." Kirk nejdříve chce velmi zostra odpovědět, pak se uklidňuje a pouze mu odpoví: "Ano. Chyba je na mé straně." To již navigátorka Ilia od své konzole hlásí, že Enterprise k dosažení okraje oblaku zbývá pět minut. Kirk se zvedá ze svého křesla, přechází mezi navigačním a kormidelním pracovištěm a chce na navigátorce, aby udržovala kurz do středu oblaku, a žádá jí, aby tam loď naváděla bez ohledu na to, co tam bude nalezeno. Suluovi přikazuje, aby na hlavní obrazovku zobrazil taktický pohled. Sulu ihned příkaz plní a všichni vidí, o jak obrovský oblak energie se jedná a do čeho Enterprise vlétá. První promluví Decker. Podivuje se nad tím, jak vypadá energetické pole třídy 12, a upozorňuje, že takovou energii by nevydalo ani tisíce hvězdných lodí. Očekává reakci od Spocka, proto se na něj obrací. Ale Spock se dívá nepřítomně do prázdna a nereaguje na Deckerova slova. Když ho spatří Kirk, hned k němu spěchá a chce na něm, aby promluvil. Teprve nyní Spock zareaguje, také povstává, popochází ke Kirkovi a říká "Vnímám... zmatení. Byli jsme kontaktováni. Chtějí vědět, proč jsme jim neodpověděli?" Kirk chce na Spokovi vědět, jak byli kontaktováni. Než Spock stačí odpovědět, rozeřve se siréna. Kapitán a Spock odbíhají na svá pracovní místa. Kirk ukládá zvednout štíty a provést úhybné manévry, což Sulu ihned provede. Na hlavní obrazovce je vidět, jak ze středu Vetřelce vylétá proti Enterprise bílá koule energie. Jak to spatří Kirk, dává pokyn Spokovi, aby provedl analýzu. Ten okamžitě hlásí, že se jedná o zbraň Vetřelce na bázi plazmové energii. Ale přesné složení a naváděcí systém mu však nejsou známy. To již kapitán dává příkaz všem palubám, aby se připravily na náraz. Za malý okamžik naráží plazmový projektil do štítů lodi. Na rozhraní štítů dochází k ohromným zeleně zabarveným výbojům. Štíty odolávají, ale při dotazu kapitána na strojovnu, jak to u nich vypadá, dovídá se od Scotta, že pohonné systémy jsou přetíženy. V témže okamžiku bleskové výboje začínají řádit i kolem jádra pohonu, ale personál strojovny včetně Scotta stačí včas uskočit. Tytéž výboje vyrážejí i na zbraňové konzoli a zasahují Chekovovo pravé předloktí. Chekov křičí bolestí a hroutí se k zemi. Ilia a Decker k němu přiskakují, aby mu pomohli, a Kirk přes interkom volá lékaře. To již výboje, jak uvnitř lodi, tak vně lodi ustávají, Scott ze strojovny nahlašuje, že deflektory neudrží na plném výkonu a že energie v nich klesla již na sedmdesát procent. Kapitán jim ukládá, aby hlavní deflektory připojil na pomocné zdroje. Z turbovýtahu na můstek vybíhá Dr. Christine Chapelová se zdravotníkem. Uhura jí nasměruje k ležícímu Chekovovi. Než však stačí Chapelová provést zdravotnický zákrok, Ilia jí oznamuje, že ho může zbavit bolesti. Kleká si k němu, soustřeďuje se, zavírá oči a přikládá svojí ruku na jeho poraněné rameno. Za okamžik bolest mizí a Chekov jí za to děkuje. Poté Chapelová provádí jen závěrečné ošetření Chekovova poranění. Spock, který nepřetržitě pracuje na konzoli určené vědeckému důstojníkovi, se náhle otáčí na Kirka a nahlašuje, že Vetřelec se pokouší s lodí navázat spojení. Doplňuje ještě, že komunikuje na kmitočtu, který je vyšší než milion megahertzů, a jejich poselství trvá méně než milisekundu. Informuje kapitána o tom, že se pokouší upravit programy počítače tak, aby byl schopen vyslat odpověď v meziplanetárním kódu a to na jejich kmitočtu a ve stejné rychlosti. Poté se obrací na komandéra Deckera a žádá ho o pomoc. Kirk se zamyšleně ve svém křesle otáčí od Spocka, aby se mohl podívat na hlavní obrazovku. Spatří, že Vetřelec se znovu aktivuje k útoku proti Enterprise. Stačí jen vykřiknout: "Je to tady," a zeptat se, jak jsou na tom štíty. Přes interkom se od šéfinženýra Scotta dovídá, že štíty další útok nevydrží. Kirk se několikrát nervózně natáčí s křeslem od obrazovky na Spocka a zpět a úpěnlivě žádá o urychlení prací. Ten s Deckerem beze slova pracují na klávesnici vědecké konzole. Kirk opět naléhavě žádá Spocka, aby vyslal zprávu. Do toho se ozývá hlášení, že loď bude zasažena za 15 sekund. To již Decker oznamuje, že zpráva je vyslána. Po malém okamžiku bílý plazmový projektil mizí, aniž by loď zasáhl. Kirk klidně konstatuje: "Řekl bych, že naše přátelské pozdravy byly přijaty a pochopeny." Spock na to zareaguje "Řekl bych, že je to logický předpoklad, kapitáne." Na můstku se ozývá hlášení, že za jednu minutu 30 sekund bude dosažena hranice oblaku. Kapitán se zvedá ze svého centrálního křesla a přechází k pracovišti Spocka, aby si s ním a Deckerem popovídal. Spock využije příležitosti a upozorní kapitána, že stojí před vysoce rozvinutým myšlením, ale přesto nechápou, kdo jsme a co chceme. Kirk na to zareaguje myšlenkou, že určitě pochopili naší zprávu a zastavili útok. Decker vyloví spekulaci, že možná nás chtěli varovat, aby se Enterprise držela stranou. Spock tuto myšlenku odmítá s odůvodněním, že by v tomto případě museli pociťovat soucit, a ještě doplňuje "Necítil jsem žádné emoce ... jen čistou logiku." Kirk nejprve dá Suluovi příkaz, aby udržoval pozici a přepnul zobrazení na hlavní obrazovce na taktický pohled. Poté navazuje na rozhovor a ptá se Spocka a Deckera, zda mají pokračovat v plavbě do středu mračna. Spock souhlasí a Decker vyzývá k obezřetnosti, protože další útok by loď nevydržela. Kirk oponuje tím, že oblak je dvanáct hodin letu od Země a o oblaku není nic známo. Této myšlenky se Decker zachytává a doplňuje, že právě to, že o něm nic není známo, tak se také neví, co provede. Proniknout do oblaku by byl v této chvíli bezdůvodný hazard. Kirk chce na něm vědět, jak chápe slovo "bezdůvodný". Decker pouze odpoví: "Ptal jste se na můj názor, pane." Kapitán o všem chvíli přemýšlí, nechává přepnout zobrazení zpět na standardní pohled a pak rozhoduje pokračovat v plavbě do středu Vetřelce. Do středu Vetřelce Enterprise pomalu vplouvá do oblaku. Celá směna můstku se beze slova dívá přes hlavní obrazovku na vnitřní strukturu Vetřelce. Jsou ohromeni velikostí, vnitřní stavbou a rozložením energie, barevnými efekty. Až po dlouhé době promluví Kirk. Poznamená, že žádné plavidlo není schopno generovat energetické pole takového rozsahu. Po jeho slovech Spock přejde ke Kirkovi a oznamuje, že přístroje kolísají a proto nelze zjistit strukturu oblaku. A opět dlouhou dobu beze slova všichni užasle pozorují měnící se vnitřní strukturu oblaku. Na můstek dorazí turbovýtahem Dr. McCoy a Chekov a i oni jsou zaskočeni úchvatným pohledem. Dlouhé mlčení opět přeruší Kirk příkazem, aby byly Flotile zaslány snímky a aby Uhura se s ní pokusila navázat spojení. Uhura oznamuje, že spojení nelze uskutečnit, protože každý pokus o vysílání mimo oblak se odráží zpět. Po chvíli se na hlavní obrazovce objevuje vnitřní stavební struktura Vetřelce. Kirk přechází k pracovišti kormidelníka a žádá Sulua, aby provedl čtyřnásobné zvětšení této struktury. Sulu odhaduje, že se loď nachází už dva stupně pod Vetřelcem. Kirk dává povel, aby kormidelník navedl loď na stejný kurz s Vetřelcem a to 500 m nad něj a poté provedl navedení Enterprise na souběžnou dráhu ve vzdálenosti 100 km. Po provedení všech manévrů ukládá kapitán Kirk, aby byla udržována pozice. Jen to dořekne, vylétá se středu Vetřelce proti Enterprise nový bílý, kulový projektil plazmy. Ve chvíli proniká na můstek a posádku oslepuje světelná exploze. Ta je navíc doprovázená vysokým bzučením. Všichni členové si zakrývají oči rukama. Když si jejich zrak trochu přivykne, začnou si uvědomovat, že se na lodi zhmotnila prazvláštní forma energie a hmoty, která se navíc začala po můstku pohybovat. Vystrašený Chekov se ptá Spocka, zda by to mohl být někdo z jejich posádky. Vědecký důstojník provede svým trikordérem nasnímání prazvláštního útvaru - bíle zářícího a vlnícího se sloupu - a poté nahlašuje, že se skládá z plazmy a energie a že se musí jednat o sondu z jejich plavidla. Sonda se začíná přibližovat k pracovišti Chekova. Náhle se zastaví a z jeho útrob vystřelují proti Chekovovi bílá chapadla ve formě jakoby blesků. Decker vykřikne, aby se Chekov nehýbal a Kirk příkaz rozšiřuje, žádá, aby se nehýbal nikdo, protože jak se zdá, sonda má zájem pouze o loď, nikoliv o posádku. Podivný průzkumník se znovu začne pohybovat a přemístí se k pracovišti vědeckého důstojníka. Svými energetickými chapadly se napojuje na klávesnici palubního počítače. Decker přiskakuje k Spockovu pracovišti a snaží se mezi chapadly neúspěšně pracoviště odpojit. Když Kirk vidí, jak si sonda listuje záznamy palubního počítače týkajícími se obranných systémů Země a síly Flotily, vykřikne, že to převzalo kontrolu nad počítačem. To již ke svému pracovišti přiskakuje Spock, násilně odhazuje Deckera a sevřenými pěstmi rozbije konzoli. V téže chvíli zasahuje Spocka několik chapadel a odhazují ho na podlahu vedle navigačního pracoviště. Spock se ihned zvedá, vedle něho se staví delťanka Ilia, oči si zakrývá dlaní a čeká, co se bude dít dále. Náhle jí také blesky zasahují, obklopují a ochrnují jí. Spock se ji snaží pomoci, vytrhnout ji z jejich objetí, ale ty jej odhazují stranou. V prvé chvíli se zdá, že navigátorku sonda prozkoumává, ale Ilia náhle mizí. Jen po ní na podlahu padá trikordér, který před tím držela. Kirk se zaraženě ohýbá pro trikordér a přitom Decker na něj vztekle zaútočí: "Tak tomuhle já říkám bezdůvodný hazard!" Všichni se poté rozcházejí zaraženě ke svým pracovištím a než si Spock stačí sednout, Decker z boku pracoviště vědeckého důstojníka dává příkaz, aby byly aktivovány pomocné obvody počítače a vypnuto ruční řízení. Do toho se znovu rozeznívá siréna a ozývá se od Spocka hlášení, že Enterprise zachytil vlečný paprsek. Již sedící Kirk přikazuje, aby někdo převzal místo navigátora a žádá strojovnu o zajištění plného výkonu pro štíty. Decker urychleně povolává na můstek důstojníka LaFalcovou. To se již ozývá šéfinženýr Scott a varuje, jestliže se loď do 15 sekund neuvolní, tak vše shoří. Spock doplňuje, že loď se nemůže uvolnit, protože má jen zlomek potřebné energie. Proto Kirk pro strojovnu urychleně ruší původní rozkaz a rozhoduje odpojit všechny systémy pohonu. Za chvíli z tubovýtahu vybíhá LaFalcová a první důstojník Decker jí nařižuje, aby převzala po Ilie místo na pracovišti navigátora. Pak na můstku společně pracují na odpojení systémů od pohonu. Když je vše hotovo, Kirk pře interkom hlásí Scottymu, že pohonné systémy by měly být volné. Decker již spěchá ke komunikačnímu pracovišti a Uhura mu oznamuje, že je připravena vypustit sondu s lodními záznamy o současné situaci a o Vetřelci. Decker ji žádá, aby vypuštění odložila, protože by sonda neunikla z důvodu, že loď je stále v držení vlečného paprsku. Všichni pak čekají, co Vetřelec provede. Decker však neudrží nervy na uzdě a důrazně požaduje po kapitánovi použít proti němu moment překvapení - vypálit z phaserů maximální dávky - to by mohlo Vetřelce oslabit a tento moment využít k uvolnění lodě. Spock se ho hned ptá, kam chce uvolnit. A doplňuje, že jakýkoliv pokus o odpor je marný. Decker se brání tím, že to nikdo neví přesně. Takže, proč by se nemohlo zkusit? Po určité době Decker dochází k závěru, že je Vetřelec vtahuje do svých útrob, ale ne proto, aby Enterprise zničil, protože to by mohl provést i z venku. Kirk na to reaguje, že to může stále udělat. Spock doplňuje, že je to od něj zvědavost - nenasytná zvědavost. Poté mlčky pozorují měnící se tvary mimozemského plavidla. Z jejich zadumání je vytrhává Uhura. Nahlašuje, že zadní snímače indikují, že otvor, kterým proletěli, se za nimi zavírá, a tím zůstávají uvěznění uvnitř cizího plavidla. Spock z údajů na své konzoli zjišťuje, že vlečný paprsek je uvolnil. Kirk povstává ze svého křesla, popochází mezi pracoviště Sulua a La Falcové a žádá kormidelníka, aby uvedl manévrovací trysky do chodu tak, aby loď plula vpřed třetinovou rychlostí. Po malé rozvaze Kirk rozhoduje, aby vědecký důstojník provedl plný senzorový průzkum útrob Vetřelce - může přece předpokládat, že si jej prohlédneme. Decker s tím souhlasí slovy: "Díváme se mu až do žaludku." Kapitán na jeho slova reaguje: "Máme ho tam, kde chtěl mít on nás." Usmějí se na sebe, snad si uvědomili, že se poprvé na něčem shodli. Z hlavní obrazovky však vyplývá, že i prostor před nimi se začíná uzavírat, proto Kirk přikazuje udržovat stávající pozici. Spock z údajů na své konzoli dochází k závěru, že všechny průzkumné paprsky snímačů se odrážejí zpět, čímž jsou naprosto vyřazeny z činnosti. Kirk chce na Spokovi vědět, co si o tom myslí. Ten odpovídá, že uzavřený otvor vede do další komory a že se nepochybně jedná o vnitřní mechanizmy mimozemské lodi. Chce ve svých úvahách pokračovat, ale náhle se zarazí. V dalším okamžiku se rozječí poplachové sirény. Ilia se "vrací" a V'Ger Než stačí Kirk na poplach zareagovat, Chekov hlásí, že se v důstojnických kajutách nachází Vetřelec. Kirk ihned žádá o pomoc bezpečnostního důstojníka u turbovýtahu, předává velení Deckerovi a společně se Spokem spěchá na palubu 5, kde se kajuty nacházejí. Cestou se k nim připojuje bezpečnostní důstojník a společně vbíhají do kajuty Iliy. Tam za částečně průhlednými dveřmi sonické sprchy spatří nezřetelnou postavu Vetřelce. Kirk přiskakuje k ovladači - dává pokyn o odsunutí matného dílu sprchových dveří. Když se postava přiblíží k průhlednému dílu dveří, všichni tři poznávají IIiu. Ale přesto to není skutečná Ilia, protože se zeptá strojovým hlasem, kdo z příchozích je "jednotka Kirk" a oznamuje, že jí bude muset pomáhat. Dále vysvětluje, že jí naprogramoval V'Ger, a její úkol je vše sledovat a zaznamenávat funkce jednotek na bázi z uhlíku, které zamořují Enterprise. Když domluví, Kirk mačká ovladač sprchy, průhledná část dveří se začíná otevírat. V té chvíli se na Ilie objevuje bílá pohodlná róba. Přítomní si uvědomují, že Ilia byla původně nahá. Právě když vychází Ilia ze sprchy, vtrhne do kajuty Dr. McCoy. Hned chce vědět, co se děje. V odpověď ho Kirk požádá o trikordér. Kirk se zaskočeně znovu obrací na přesnou kopii Iliy a ptá se: "Kdo je to ... V'Ger?" Ta mu odpoví: "V'Ger je ten, kdo mě naprogramoval." Kapitán chce vědět, zda V'Ger je jméno kapitána cizí lodi. Do toho skočí McCoy a upozorňuje Kirka, že je to stroj. A Spock doplňuje, že se jedná o sondu - kombinaci snímačů, přijímače a vysílače – a že nahrává vše, co říkají a dělají. Nyní se už stroze Kirk zeptá, kde je skutečná poručík Ilia. Dovídá se, že "Ta jednotka už nefunguje. Dostala jsem její podobu, abych mohla mluvit s jednotkami na bázi uhlíku, které zamořily Enterprise." V zadu stojící praporčík Perez se zvědavě zeptá, kdo je to jednotka na bázi uhlíku. Dr. McCoy mu stoze oznámí, že jsou to lidé, tedy my. To se již znovu Kirk ptá "Iliy": "Proč míří V'Ger ke třetí planetě Sluneční soustavy?" Dovídá se od ní: "Aby našel Stvořitele." Kirk se pouze zmůže: "Koho? Stvořitele? Jakého …" A po chvíli ještě dodá: "Co chce udělat, až ho najde?" "Ilia" mu odpoví: "Spojit se s ním." Nyní se do rozhovoru zapojuje Spock, chce vědět, jak by mělo vypadat spojení se Stvořitelem. "Ilia" mu řekne: "V'Ger a Stvořitel se stanou jednou bytostí." Spock se nedá odradit a znovu se ptá, kdo je Stvořitel. "Ilia" odpovídá: "Stvořitel je ten, který stvořil V'Gera." Do rozhovoru se zpět zapojuje Kirk, chce vědět, kdo je V'Ger. Dovídá se, že je to ten, který hledá Stvořitele. Kirk a Spock se na sebe nechápavě podívají. "Ilia" využije prodlevu v rozhovoru a oznámí, že je připravena zahájit pozorování. Toho se ihned chytí Spock a navrhne kapitánovi, že by sondu mohli prozkoumat sami. Mohli by tím získat poznatky o těch, kdo ji vyrobili. Kirk souhlasí. Dr. McCoy není proti a hned jí chce odvést na ošetřovnu. Ona však odmítá a upozorňuje, že má pouze pozorovat a zaznamenávat normální funkce uhlíkových jednotek. Kirk jí vysvětlí, že vyšetření je normální záležitost. A "Ilia" na to řekne: "Můžete pokračovat." Na ošetřovně "Ilia" leží na vyšetřovacím stole a hlavní diagnostická obrazovka zobrazuje její strukturu. U stolu stojí Kirk, Spock a Dr. McCoy a u ovládací počítačové konzole Dr. Chapelová. Dr. McCoy konstatuje, že její tělo obsahuje mikrohydraulické kapiláry, snímače a multiprocesorové čipy velikosti molekul. Poté Dr. Chapelová nastaví měřítko zobrazení tak, aby na hlavní obrazovce byla vidět osmotická mikropumpa a doplňuje McCoyův výklad tím, že celé její tělo do nejmenšího detailu je zkopírováno, má i stejnou exokrinní soustavu a dokonce i vlhkost v očích. Během výkladu Mc Coye a Ckapelové na ošetřovnu vchází první důstojník Decker. Protože Decker doposud neví, že "Ilia" není ta pravá Ilia, vidí v ní milovanou osobu. I "Ilia" se na něj toužebně dívá a po chvíli mu v ústrety řekne: "De … ckere!". Spock si hned uvědomuje, že sonda se chová naprosto fascinujícím způsobem, protože nevyslovila "jednotka Decker", ale pouze lidsky "Decker". Kapitán si všiml Deckerova citu, proto jej jemně uchopí za ruku, a odvede ho do vedlejší McCoyovy kanceláře. Společně s nimi tam vchází i Spock a ihned na ovládacím panelu nastavuje bezpečnostní uzavření dveří. Když osaměli, Decker chce vědět na kapitánovi, co se děje. Vysvětlení podá Spock. Říká, že ta sonda by mohla být klíčem k Vetřelci. Je to sestrojený a naprogramovaný mechanizmus napodobující skutečnou Iliu do všech detailů. Decker ho přerušuje s dotazem, o jakou sondu se jedná, ne snad o Iliu. Vědecký důstojník mu přitaká a doplňuje, že zde mají nyní "androida Iliu" se všemi myšlenkovými vzorci skutečné Iliy. Vše je propracováno do všech detailů. I kapitán se podiví, jak je to provedeno do všech podrobností. Spock přitaká a doplňuje, že se předlohy drželi až příliš přesně. Kapitán doplňuje, že možná v ní je i paměť, smysl pro oddanost, poslušnost a přátelství a Spock ještě dodává, že Decker měl ke skutečné poručíku Ilie vztah. Decker na to zostra reaguje, že sonda je to, co jí zabilo a že je jen v jiné podobě. Kirk komandéru Deckrovi položí přátelsky ruku na rameno a velitelským hlasem mu řekne: "Wille, jsme uvězněni v lodi Vetřelce šest hodin cesty od Země. Jediným pojítkem s naším únoscem je ta sonda. Kdybychom ji ovládli, mohli bychom...". Náhle se ozývá hlomoz a "Ilia" si proráží cestu přes zavřené dveře z ošetřovny do McCoyho kanceláře - roztrhla je, jako kdyby byly jen z papíru. Ihned se nechává slyšet, že na ošetřovně toho zaznamenala dost a proto žádá další pomoc. Přitom ukáže na Kirka. Kirk k ní popojde a rozvážně ji navrhne, aby jí pomáhala jednotka Decker a odůvodní to tím, že Decker se pro tento úkol více hodí. "Ilia" se dlouze na komandéra zadívá, Kirk toho využije a rovnou uloží Deckerovi, aby jí doprovázel. Decker pouze odpoví "Ano, pane," a ihned spolu odejdou z ošetřovny. Posádka zkoumá V'Ger V kapitánově kajutě sledují Kirk s Dr. McCoyem přes kajutový monitor, co dělají Decker a "Ilia". Ti právě prochází rekreační palubou. "Iliu" zaujaly ve vstupu vyvěšené obrazy pěti předchůdců lodi Enterprise. Potom společně přecházejí k jedné ze stolních digitálních her a "Ilia" se Deckera vyptává, zda na tomto místě odpočívají uhlíkové jednotky. Komandér na ní chce vyzvědět, jaký způsob odpočinku mají rádi členové její lodi. Ona mu vysvětlí, že slovo "odpočinek" a "mít rád" nemá v jejím programu žádný význam. Decker "Iliu" zavede k další hře a upozorní jí, že hru, před kterou právě stojí, mívala skutečná Ilia ráda, často jí hrávala a skoro vždy vyhrávala. Začne ji hrát a ona jej napodobuje. Hru však přerušuje a dlouze se zadívá, jakoby lidsky, do očí Deckera. Navzájem se beze slova pozoruji. Po chvíli opět strojově řekne, že ten přístroj neslouží k žádnému účelu. Začne se znovu procházet po rekreační palubě a vyptává se komandéra, proč vyžaduje Enterprise přítomnost uhlíkových jednotek. Decker jí vysvětlí, že bez nich by loď nemohla fungovat. Její závěr je ten, že potřebuje o této funkci do doby, než budou uhlíkové jednotky zpracovány pro uložení do paměti, více informací. Decker se vystrašeně optá, co to znamená. Dozví se, že až skončí výzkum, budou všechny uhlíkové jednotky redukovány na informace. Decker k ní přistoupí blíže a upozorní jí, že má v sobě zahrnutou také část paměti jisté uhlíkové jednotky. A nabídne se jí, že pomůže tyto vzpomínky oživit, aby lépe pochopila lidské chování. "Ilia" s tímto nápadem souhlasí, uzná jej za logický, a vybídne komandéra, aby pokračoval. Komandér Decker dovedl s Dr. McCoyem "Iliu" do kajuty, kterou dříve obývala skutečná Ilia. Tam na ně čeká Dr. Chapelová. Ta jí ukáže čelenku, kterou, jak se jí Ilia zmínila, v minulosti nosila. Poprosí jí, aby si jí opět nasadila. Chapelová jí pomůže. Natočí "Iliu" před zrcadlo a rozsvítí. "Ilia" si ji pak dlouze před zrcadlem na hlavě rovná a do toho se jí Decker zeptá, zda si vzpomíná na Deltu IV. Nato doktorka zvolá: "Ilio", ona se na ni pomalu obrátí a řekne: "Doktorko Chapelová". Pomalu se otočí na komandéra, láskyplně ho pohladí po tváři a vyřkne tázavě jeho jméno: "Wille?" '', ten jí pohled oplácí. To již Dr. McCoy zasahuje s upozorněním, že "Ilia" je jenom stroj. Komandér odtrhne pohled z "Ilii", krátce se podívá na lékaře a poté "Iliu", poprosí o pomoc. Požádá jí o zajištění spojení přímo s V'Gerem. Ona odpoví stroze, že nemůže. Decker se odpovědí nedá odradit a znovu se ptá, co to je za Stvořitele, kterého V'Ger hledá. Dostane se mu i nyní velmi krátké odpovědi, že V'Ger to neví, pomalu se od Deckera odvrátí a před zrcadlem si čelenku sundá. Mezitím Spock v tichosti vejde v jiné části lodi do prostoru jedné z přechodových komor. Tam zezadu přistoupí k členu posádky, který stojí u jejího ovládacího panelu, a vulkánským nervovým stiskem ho ochromí. Poté si oblékne skafandr a nikým nepozorován opustí Enterprise. Po opuštění lodi se Spock dostane přímo do útrob V'Geru a začíná zaznamenávat vše, co vidí a zažívá. Na zádech má zavěšený tryskový batoh ovládaný z malého ovladače. Jeho první hlášení zní: :''Počítači, zahájit záznam. Kapitáne Kirku, tyto zprávy vám přiblíží můj pokus navázat kontakt s Vetřelci. Hodlám vypočítat zrychlení tak, abych mohl prolétnout otvorem do lodě V'Gera. Pokusím se prozkoumat vnitřní prostory. V téže době se dostaví kapitán Kirk na hlavní můstek, kde právě Uhura zachytila signál vyslaný Hvězdnou flotilou. Ve zprávě se uvádí, že mají Vetřelce na monitorech a že zpomaluje svůj let. Sulu zprávu Uhury doplňuje informací, že majáky umístěné na Měsíci navádějí Vetřelce na oběžnou dráhu Země. Chekov jejich hlášení přerušuje informací, že přechodová komora čtyři byla otevřena a že je hlášená ztráta jednoho skafandru. Kirk si uvědomuje, že za tím musí být Spock. Je tím rozezlen a nařizuje, aby byl Spock ihned naveden zpět. Pak o tom všem chvíli uvažuje, pomalu přechází k Chekovou pracovišti, původní rozkaz pozastavuje a nařizuje mu, aby zaměřil Spockovu pozici. Avšak Spock stačí zažehnout raketové motory na svém tryskovém batohu a začne se přibližovat k jednomu z dalších vstupů do V'Geru. Když prolétne vstupní bránou, odhazuje tryskový batoh a podává další hlášení: :Pronikl jsem do další komory vetřelcovy lodi. Vidím jakýsi prostorový obraz, který patrně představuje V'Gerovu rodnou planetu. Prolétám spojovacím tunelem. Zřejmě je to plazmoenergetický kanál. Pravděpodobně napájí celý obrovský obrazový systém. ... Zvláštní. Vidím obrazy planet, měsíců, hvězd. Jsou zde uložené a zaznamenané celé galaxie. Může to být obraz celé V'Gerovy cesty. Ale s kým nebo s čím máme co do činění? Stanice Epsilon IX, přesná do posledního detailu. ... Kapitáne, jsem přesvědčen, že toto všechno je V'Ger. Jsme uvnitř živého stroje. Je zde Ilia ... ten snímač zavěšený na jejím hrdle musí mít nějaký zvláštní význam. Pokusím se spojit s jeho myslí. ... Zde končí jeho hlášení, protože při pokusu se napojit na mysl Vetřelce se Spock hroutí, křičí od bolesti a nakonec ztrácí vědomí. V'Gerem je odhozen vstupem zpět do blízkosti Enterprise. To je již také Kirk ve skafandru mimo Enterprise. Vidí, jak se k němu nekoordinovaně blíží Spock. Zachycuje jej, křičí na něj jménem, ale on nereaguje. Proto jej urychleně přepravuje na lodní ošetřovnu. Spock začíná všechno chápat Spock leží na jednotce intenzivní péče lodní ošetřovny. Má otevřené oči a zírá upřeně vpřed. Přichází k němu Dr. Chapelová a provádí mu vyšetření části mozku, kde se připojují míšní nervy. Dochází k závěru, že prošel těžkým neurologickým traumatem. Nedaleko lůžka se baví Dr. McCoy s kapitánem Kirkem. Doktor dochází k závěru, že na Spocka musela působit nesmírná síla, která do něj proudila při spojení myslí. Oba k němu přecházejí a Kirk se nad ním naklání. Když ho Spock spatří, nepatrně se pousměje a řekne, že to měl vědět. Kirk se ptá, v čem že to měl pravdu, jestli se to týká V'geru. Spock přikývne a dodá, že je to forma života, vědomá živoucí entita. McCoy se optá, zda tím má mysli živý stroj. A Kirk doplní, zda nepovažuje Enterprise také za živý stroj. Spock začne vyprávět, co viděl - spatřil V'gerovu rodnou planetu, planetu osídlenou myslícími stroji, neuvěřitelnou techniku. Doplňuje, že V'gerovy znalosti obsáhnou celý vesmír, ale pouze s jeho čistou logikou. Na chvíli svůj výklad přerušuje a pak dodá, že V'ger je pustý, chladný, bez tajemství a krásy. Poslední slova – měl jsem to vědět – vyslovuje již velmi slabě a poté upadá do spánku. Kirk se ho snaží probudit, opatrně ho třepe za rameno a netrpělivě se ptá, co tím měl Spock na mysli. Spock se probouzí, chytá Kirka za ruku a dodává, že cit je za hranicí V'gerova chápání. Neví co je to mysl, naděje, odpovědi, klade jen otázky. Ptá se: "To všechno … jsem já? Není nic nade mnou?" Další rozhovor přerušuje hlášení Uhury. Oznamuje přes interkom, že zachytila slabý signál z Hvězdné flotily. Kirk pouští Spockovu ruku, rychle přechází k nejbližšímu terminálu, spojuje se s můstkem a žádá bližší informace. Uhura doplňuje, že na pozemských monitorech byl na 27 minut zachycen Vetřelcův oblak. Přibližuje se k Zemi a rychle se rozptyluje. Sulu dodává, že velitelství Flotily hlásí, že oblak se zpomalil na podsvětelnou rychlost a že Enterprise se nachází tři minuty od oběžné dráhy Země. Kirk jen odpoví, že se ihned dostaví na můstek. Přeruší spojení, obrátí se na McCoye a Chapelovou a stroze řekne, že potřebuje Spocka na můstku. Zpovzdálí pak zaslechne, že Dr. Chapelová ordinuje Spockovi pět kubíků Dalaphalinu. V'Ger je již na oběžné dráze Země a energetický oblak, kterým byl dříve zakryt, zmizel. To již také jsou na můstku kapitán Kirk, Dr. McCoy i Spock. Uhura jim zobrazuje taktický obraz pozice V'Geru, který vysílá Flotila. Dále oznamuje, že V'Ger vysílá signál. Na můstek se dostavili i komandér Decker a "Ilia". "Ilia" jim vysvětlí, že zpráva je určena Stvořiteli. Podle zobrazení zprávy na monitoru Spock objasňuje, že se jedná o jednoduchý binární kód namodulovaný na nosné vlně. Jedná se v podstatě o rádiové vysílání. Decker si uvědomuje, že V'Ger očekává odpověď. Kirk je z toho zaražen, protože neví, na co má odpovědět, nezná otázku. "Ilia" ještě doplňuje, že Stvořitel neodpovídá. V témže okamžiku z V'Geru proti Zemi vylétává kulový projektil. A Chekov od svého pracoviště zbrojních a obranných systémů hlásí, že všechny pozemské obranné systémy byly právě vyřazeny z funkce. Na můstku jsou z toho zaskočeni a nikdo nemluví. Až po chvíli Uhura oznámí hlášení Flotily, že na oběžnou dráhu kolem Země byla vypuštěna V'Gerem neznámá tělesa. Podle zobrazení na hlavní obrazovce McCoy dochází k závěru, že se jedná o stejné objekty, které zaútočily na Enterprise. Spock upřesňuje, že tato tělesa jsou stokrát silnější a že podle rozestavění kolem planety by ji mohly celou zničit. Kirk popochází k "Ilie" a ptá se: "Proč?". Dostane se mu od ní odpovědi, že Stvořitel nereagovall a že planeta musí být očištěna od uhlíkových jednotek. Kirk se opět stroze zeptá: "Proč?". A "Ilia" pokračuje ve vysvětlování – zamořili jste Enterprise a stejným způsobem překážíte Stvořiteli. Kirk se snaží vysvětlit, že uhlíkové jednotky nejsou žádné zamoření, jedná se o přirozenou funkci Stvořitelovy planety. A ještě doplňuje, že jsou to živé objekty. "Ilia" mu úsečně odpoví, že nejsou skutečnými formami života a že pouze Stvořitel a podobné životní formy jsou skutečné. Nyní si McCoy uvědomí, že V'Ger považuje Stvořitele za stroj. Výpisy z palubních deníků *Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) - 2273 de:Star Trek: Der Film en: Star Trek: The Motion Picture es:Star Trek I: The Motion Picture fr:Star Trek: The Motion Picture ja:劇場版スタートレック nl:Star Trek: The Motion Picture pl:Star Trek I sv:Star Trek: The Motion Picture Motion Picture, The